


Faith and Miracles

by starwalker42



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, F/M, How Do I Tag, and msr becoming canon, sort of, the flashbacks i mean, the ivf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwalker42/pseuds/starwalker42
Summary: 'How many different lives would we be leading if we made different choices?'- Mulder, all thingsImagine if, for once, something happy happened to Mulder and Scully. Imagine if, for once, miracles happen and aren't tinged with sadness. Imagine if the IVF had worked.





	Faith and Miracles

 

WASHINGTON D.C., May 1999

He gets her call in the office, and keeps the phone propped between his shoulder and his ear as he spirals a pencil between two fingers.

"Mulder, it's me."

Everyday, normal Scully. No trace of excess sadness or joy in her voice. What does that mean?

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," she replies quickly- too quickly? "I don't think I'll come back to the office, if that's okay with you."

He glances at the clock. It's just past five, and while it's not usual for him, he can easily shut down the basement early for the night. It's not like he can get much work done worrying about her, anyway.

"Yeah, yeah. I've about wrapped up here myself."

Mulder thinks he hears the twerk of her lips in her response, and his heart races at the prospect of good news.

"Could you meet me somewhere? The coffee shop?"

'The'. Purposefully using the definite article because she knows that he knows where she'll be. _Communication_ , he thinks to himself with a smile. _Like that, unspoken_.

"I'll see you in ten." He says aloud into the receiver.

Scully hangs up.

He grabs his coat.

XXx

She's already at a table- _the_ table- when he arrives. He slides into the free chair, shrugging off his coat.

"Sorry I'm late. I was sightseeing."

Her eyebrow quirks. "'Sightseeing'?"

"Washington D.C.," he announces, spreading his hands in the air ahead of him. "Seen at the dizzying speed of 5mph, surrounding by traffic."

Scully smiles, and he feels himself relax a little.

"Seriously. I got a gradual 360° view of that new Ford Escort. Let's hire one of those next time we're out on a case, huh?"

He doesn't really care about cars. Hell, she probably knows more about them than he does. But he needs to joke, even just for a minute, because he's been shaking all the way here. He's well aware he's been talking at above average speed, and despite his best efforts finds that his hands are trembling again.

Scully reaches out and wraps her fingers around his. Why is she always so difficult to read? All he wants to know if it's good or bad news.

The way her voice cracks when she speaks makes his heart clench in dread, but then her laugh, her wonderful, beautiful laugh, tells him all he needs to know.

"It worked, Mulder." She tells him. "They have the embryos ready."

For a long moment, it's almost too much to absorb- he just stares at her before finally asking, "Really?"

"Really." Her smile is so bright he feels dazzled. She squeezes his hand and he grips hers back. "They say the chances are good. They're healthy and they're growing normally."

"When…when can you…"

"I have an appointment for Monday."

Monday. Monday. In three days, she will be pregnant. She'll have a life inside of her, a life that's equal parts him and her, a tiny cluster of cells dividing and multiplying until it becomes a human being. It sounds like magic. Maybe that's what it is.

The table is in the way. He wants to throw his arms around her and lift her up, spin around and cheer.

"Hey," Scully says, nudging his foot under the table. "You okay?"

He looks at their entwined fingers on the table, and notes that he's still shaking. Then, a moment later, he realises that she is, too.

Raising his eyes to meet hers, he becomes newly aware of their surroundings. The coffee shop is too loud, too busy. He longs for the peace of her apartment, where words can be whispered and heard with ease, where the only living presences are the two of them, quiet and breathing together and communicating through the slightest touch and movement.

Keeping his eyes on hers, he carefully mouths the three words rushing through his mind and his heart.

"I love you." It's so quiet even he can't hear it. But he knows from the way she smiles and the tightening of her fingers around his that she's read his lips.

She brings his hand to her lips and kisses it, slow and long. Her voice tickles against his skin.

"Want to get out of here?"

He gives a smile and cups her cheek with his hand. The pulse of her neck flitters like a butterfly as he strokes her hair.

"Yes."

XXx

He makes love to her that night, passionate and gentle and so reverent that she feels like a god under his touch, feels worshipped in a way she's never even dreamed of before.

At one point she mentions that normally people do kissing and sleeping together _before_ making a baby, and he replies that they are anything but orthodox.

Their lips and their bodies meld until they are one being, one entity, illuminated by moonlight that steams through Scully's bedroom blinds, and only when they are lying in the afterglow of their love does he whisper what he's thought every time he's seen her for the past five years.

"You're an angel, Scully."

His guardian angel, here to protect him from anything or anyone, sent from some beautiful perfect place where nothing is hurt or marred or broken. He traces Scully's shoulder blades, imagining her wings spouting from there and curling around them, downy and pure as fresh snow.

She murmurs back, half asleep. He plants kisses along her hairline, and she giggles a little. His heart swells once more at the sound he's loved for years but had only heard a handful of times before tonight.

He knows he doesn't deserve Dana Scully.

He certainly knows he shouldn't be lying in her bed right now with her in his arms, less than 72 hours away from her being fertilized with an embryo the two of them have created.

But whatever he's done to please the powers-that-be, he prays it's enough to keep this the status quo. Currently, she's happy, and he's happy, and the world seems finally complete. And that's all he's ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE GETTING TEN NEW EPISODES, so that's another reason to be cheerful, and I am free from coursework so expect more fics in the near future. I wrote this one a while back and it got good reception on FF.Net so I figured I'd post it here, too. Hope you enjoyed this little piece, which isn't canon but I wish it was.


End file.
